


Outer Limit

by EmptySighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySighs/pseuds/EmptySighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been living in the tiny space for quite some time now. They did not have the knowledge of days and neither of the nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outer Limit

Black, everything was black.  
They had been living in the tiny space for quite some time now. They did not have the knowledge of days and neither of the nights --there had been occasional luminosities that would trespass through the small opening of their cave and those were how much they had known of what was out there.

Both of them had knowledge that they can't stay behind the shadows; one way or another, they had to know what was beyond the cave other than the episodic light. They wanted to know about the dampness, about the noise, about everything that they were not familiar with.

It was one of those days when the light poking through the small hole of their home was taking its time. They heard the water gushing and a familiar voice. Luhan had expressed his enthusiasm to brave the things outside their cave. Minseok, on the other hand, had been reluctant to his idea.  
The lights died and it was dark again.

Luhan was very insistent, he had asked Minseok nonstop. With a heavy heart, the latter let him. They parted after letting their bodies touched with promises of safety and concern. Minseok waited for his lover to come back, he stayed in the cave and made no movements against the damp walls squeezing his slimy body.  
He was not aware of how long it took Luhan to came back; they did not have the sense of time, but surely, the wait made his hearts beat out of his petite body.  
The lights came on again and the same voice resonated in their entire universe. The voice was so near to their cave that it got them trembling. They did not want to be afraid, they wanted to assure each other that it was just normal and that the lights will soon die and the voice will disappear –but they did not.  
It began flooding. Flood entered their little home. It should not be a problem, both of them thought, they needed dampness. Luhan was the first one to move and touched the water. The liquid burnt his layers, tearing his skin slowly and painfully. It was no water. He screamed, shrieked, and writhed in pain. Minseok could not see what was happening –he had no ability to do so, but he sensed his lover in great pain and it was tearing him part by part.  
He stepped in to the liquid, in poor hopes of saving Luhan. It stung. Tears brimmed his eyes as he braved the path to where his lover was, both of their bodies were almost gone now. They were turning into white nothing that will surely have no chance of knowing what was happening and then the lights died.  
Black, everything was black.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you were wondering what the fuck this is, then let me explain. Haha I was cleaning our comfort room one day and I sprayed a lot of bleach on our wall without paying attention to the tiny hole. The whole was probably hit by the bleach because seconds later an earthworm emerged from it, and it’s disintegrating already, it was like hanging on for dear life. I was shocked, I felt guilty for what I have done, I was almost in tears when I saw the worm writhing and slowly dying, but what made my tears fell was another earthworm, trying to go to the first earthworm. the second earthworm pulled back when it hit the liquid, but when the first earthworm was almost gone, the second earthworm braved the bleach and let their bodies touched. OKAY SO I AM FUCKING EMOTIONAL OVER EARTHWORMS, THAT IS HOW FRAGILE I AM. BUT IT WAS FREAKING SAD OKAY?! AND YES, XIUHAN ARE EARTHWORMS HERE! I GAVE HINTS. this was weird, I know. bye. /ROLLS OUT/


End file.
